x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Men and a Smoking Diaper
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Three Men and a Smoking Diaper" is the fifth episode of the first season of The Lone Gunmen. Synopsis The Lone Gunmen turn babysitters while working to expose the truth behind a murder. Summary The The Lone Gunmen investigate Senator Jefferson during his re-election campaign, with allegations that he murdered the woman, Barbara Bonabo, he was having an affair with. After sabotaging a press conference, a campaign worker secretly starting giving information to the Lone Gunmen. Jimmy, a supporter of the senator, is asked to volunteer as a campaign worker to identify the informant. Meanwhile, the trio follow the leads to an apartment, where they find an unsupervised baby, the result of the senator's indiscretion. While Jimmy works his way into the senator's confidence, Frohike is left to take care of the child, eventually enlisting the help of Yves Adele Harlow. With the election only days away, Jimmy comes up with a plan to identify the informant by serving coffee to the other workers, and then collecting the cups for fingerprinting. Although a match is found, Jimmy mistakenly names the wrong person, Brenda Sally, and the Lone Gunmen confront her with their findings. The Senator meets with the Lone Gunmen, unaware that his mistress had taken tranquilizers that caused her death in a car crash, or that she had given birth to a son. His campaign manager, Busfield, confesses that he was the one who had sweep everything under the rug, and that he was also the one leaving the clues behind. The senator is very understanding with everyone including his campaign manager. He goes public with the news. The senator visits the office, where he picks up his son, who he names William Jefferson. In a surprise turn of events, the television shows the senator gaining in the election results, ultimately winning re-election despite the scandal. Background Information *In this episode, Chris Carter specified what all the tracks used in the episode would be, as he knew exactly what he wanted and wrote for those tracks. * Perhaps by coincidence, the characters of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, protagonists of The X-Files, had a son born in the same year whom was also named William. *According to Vince Gilligan, this episode showed the comedic side of Chris Carter, who was also responsible for having created The X-Files as well as the gloom and despair associated with that series. *In many ways, the character of Senator Jefferson is based on US President Bill Clinton: his physical appearance and mannerisms in general, his playing the saxophone publicly, his extramarital affair while in office, and perhaps even the fact that despite this scandal breaking out to the media he still managed to remain popular and likable. **Parts of this episode are similar to the "Clinton Body Count" legend, the idea that, as Governor of Arkansas, Clinton had various people who stood in his way murdered in strange circumstances. **The Senator named his son William Jefferson. Clinton's full name is William Jefferson Clinton. Cast and Characters *Mitchell Kosterman (Mustachioed Officer) previously played Detective Horton in The X-Files episodes "Gender Bender" and "Sleepless", Fornier in "The List", Lieutenant in the Millennium episode "Force Majeure", Sheriff in "The Beginning & the End", Sheriff in "Travelers" and Sheriff Walden in "Skull and Bones". *Lindsay Bourne (Producer) previously played Physician No. 1 in the Millennium episode "The Fourth Horseman". *Sean Allan (Field Reporter) previously played Customer #2 in The X-Files episode "War of the Coprophages". *Daniel Bacon (Technician) previously played Bio-Tech in the Millennium episode "Bardo Thodol". *Carolyn Tweedle (Stern Nurse) previously played Lauren's Mother in the Millennium episode "Force Majeure", Mrs. Willingham in "Beware of the Dog" and Jane Frölich in "Chinga". Cast Starring *Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers *Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike *Dean Haglund as Richard Langly *Stephen Snedden as Jimmy Bond *Zuleikha Robinson as Yves Adele Harlow Guest Starring *Christopher Rich as Senator Richard Jefferson *Randy Becker as Busfield *Enid-Raye Adams as Brenda Sally Co-Starring *Morgan LaCouvee as William Jefferson *Madisyn LaCouvee as William Jefferson *Mitchell Kosterman as Mustachioed Officer *Patricia Drake as Martha Ashley *Lindsay Bourne as Producer *Sean Allan as Field Reporter Featuring *Candus Churchill as Singer #1 *Lovie Eli as Singer #2 *Sibel Thrasher as Singer #3 *Daniel Bacon as Technician *Carolyn Tweedle as Stern Nurse *Ernst Wedekind as Doctor Uncredited *Chris Carter as Man on Street Corner References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Lone Gunmen episodes